Various display apparatuses as typified by liquid crystal display apparatuses are provided with a direct-lit backlight which shines light toward a back surface of a display panel (see, Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example).
FIG. 17 is a schematic view which roughly illustrates a configuration of a conventional backlight.
A backlight 150A is disposed between a display panel of a display apparatus and a rear frame 102 provided on a back surface side of the display panel.
The backlight 150A includes a plurality of light-emitting diode (LED) substrate units 150 (three LED substrate units 150 are illustrated in FIG. 17). Each of the LED substrate units 150 is connected to an LED drive circuit 103 and is driven by power supplied from the LED drive circuit 103.
FIG. 18 is a schematic view which roughly illustrates a configuration of the LED substrate unit 150. FIG. 19 is a circuit diagram of the LED substrate unit 150.
The LED substrate unit 150 includes: a first LED substrate 150L disposed on the left side of the rear frame 102; and a second LED substrate 150R disposed on the right side of the rear frame 102. The first LED substrate 150L includes a plurality of LEDs 112 which are connected in series, a first connector 151, and a second connector 152. The second LED substrate unit 150R includes a plurality of LEDs 112 which are connected in series, and the third connector 153.
The first connector 151 includes a first terminal 151A and a second terminal 151B. The second connector 152 includes a third terminal 152A and a fourth terminal 152B. The third connector 153 includes a fifth terminal 153A and a sixth terminal 153B.
The first terminal 151A is connected to an anode of an LED 112 disposed at the start position of the series connection among the plurality of LEDs 112 disposed on the first LED substrate 150L, and also to a positive terminal of the LED drive circuit 103 via a cable 118.
The second terminal 151B is connected to the fourth terminal 152B and also to a negative terminal of the LED drive circuit 103 via a cable 120.
The third terminal 152A is connected to a cathode of an LED 112 disposed at the end position of the series connection among the plurality of LEDs 112 disposed on the first LED substrate 150L, and also to the fifth terminal 153A via a cable 154.
The fourth terminal 152B is connected to the second terminal 151B as described above, and also connected to the sixth terminal 153B via a cable 156.
The fifth terminal 153A is connected to an anode of an LED 112 disposed at the start position of the series connection among the plurality of LEDs 112 disposed on the second LED substrate 150R.
The sixth terminal 153B is connected to a cathode of an LED 112 disposed at the end position of the series connection among the plurality of LEDs 112 disposed on the second LED substrate 150R.
As described above, the LED substrate unit 150 includes the plurality of LED substrates due to the size constraint of the LED substrate.